Is Lupin Back?
by Allligator
Summary: Allison Perkins meets Remus Lupin and they fall in love. They get married and a job opening opens up at Hogwarts, Allison applies for the job. To know if she gets the job or not and to see what happens with her and Remus. READ! And REVIEW!
1. We Meet

Is Lupin Back?  
  
Title- Is Lupin Back?  
  
  
  
Chapter- 1 We Meet At Last  
  
Author- Allligator  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Spoilers- PoA  
  
Summary- Allison Perkins meets Remus Lupin and they fall in love. They get married and a job opening opens up at Hogwarts, Allison applies for the job. To know if she gets the job or not and to see what happens with her and Remus. READ! And REVIEW!  
  
Author's Note- Ok I am from Louisiana in the U.S.A. and I am a country hick. So writing a story that involves people in London is pretty hard. If you see and yalls or anit's I am sooooooo sorry. I am trying my best not to do it. Just tell me if I have any of them in here. Thanks a lot!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We Meet at Last  
  
  
  
I was serving some butterbeers to some customers when a handsome man walked in. He had a rugged look and hazel eyes that you could see from a mile away. He sat down in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. I walked over to him.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"A butterbeer," the stranger said.  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"You're new here aren't you," he said to me.  
  
"Well, kind of. I started working here two months ago. I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"  
  
"Remus Lupin, and yours."  
  
"Allison Perkins."  
  
"Allison is a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Allison you're supposed to serve customers not talk to them," Madam Rosmerta said from behind the counter.  
  
"Yes ma'am," I replied, "Nice meeting you but I have to get back before I get fired. Butterbeer right?"  
  
"Yes," Remus said.  
  
I walked back to the counter to get a butterbeer but Madam Rosmerta stopped me.  
  
"I see you've met Remus Lupin."  
  
"Yes ma'am I did."  
  
"I am glad he is showing his face again. It's been 3 years since I last saw him."  
  
"Why was he hiding?"  
  
"I am afraid he will have to tell you that, not me."  
  
"Oh. I guess I'll go serve this to him and get back to work."  
  
"You do that, but if you wish to talk to Remus Lupin, tell him that your break is in 15 minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I walked over to his table but this time he wasn't alone. He was with some I already knew, Sirius Black. Sirius Black had his name cleared the year before so he could show his face again.  
  
"So how is Harry doing his 6th year, right?" Remus said.  
  
"Yes 6th year. He says he is doing great but having difficulties in Divination. He says that Professor Trelawney keeps saying that he is going to die."  
  
"That's good accept for the death part."  
  
"May I interrupt you two?" I said.  
  
"Oh, hi Allison," Sirius said, "Have you met my good friend Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Yes I have and I have his butterbeer."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Remus said.  
  
"Well I better go. I'll talk to you later," and I walked off.  
  
"So what do you think of her?" Sirius said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus replied.  
  
"Do you agree with me about her being really gorgeous?"  
  
"Yes of course I do."  
  
"Why don't you tell her that?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"She already knows what I think, but she said she preferred me as a friend since I'm the only person she really knows around here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. She only moved here two months ago since she heard a rumor saying that a job opening might be happening soon at Hogwarts."  
  
"She wants to be a professor?"  
  
"Yes she does. She is dying to be a professor. Hey, there's one thing you two have in common."  
  
"I'm not dying to be a professor."  
  
"But you still want to be one and I know that."  
  
"Yea I want to be one but I'm going to never be one."  
  
"I know because every year I tell you that the Defense Against the Dark Arts is always open and you just say, 'That's nice,' and go off and do something else. Totally ignoring me."  
  
"I know. By the way, is Harry visiting you for Christmas holidays or is he staying at school?"  
  
"He's staying with me."  
  
"You mean he's staying with me because you never leave my house you even sleep there."  
  
"I know I haven't gotten a house yet but you like having your best friend and his godson stay at your house don't you?" Sirius said to Remus grinning.  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
Remus drank the last of his butterbeer and stood up to leave expecting Sirius to come along as well, but he stayed seated. "Sirius you coming?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Allison to get off which should be in about a minute."  
  
"Man, you really like her don't you."  
  
"She's just a friend."  
  
"Right. I guess I will wait with you. I don't having anything else to do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They waited for me to get on my break, which didn't take long. When I got off they all headed outside. We all started to walk down to the post office since Sirius had to mail Harry a letter asking him when he would be coming to stay with him and Remus.  
  
"So.. When did you two meet because you guys seem to be good friend? Ever since I've known Sirius, all he's done talk about you Remus," I said.  
  
"Well ever since we went to Hogwarts," Sirius said.  
  
"That's cool, for a friendship to last that long."  
  
"Actually, we just met about 3 years ago. We hadn't seen each other since a few years after we were out of school."  
  
"I see," I replied.  
  
There was a silence for a while as we headed for Remus' house for some tea.  
  
"Hey Remus, Allison is an Animagus too like me," Sirius said trying to break the silence.  
  
"Really? What animal do you transform into?" Remus asked.  
  
"A fox," I replied. Then in the blink of an eye there was a fox.  
  
"Hey Sirius, have you ever walked around with her in your dog form while she was in her fox form because I have seen her before I think," Remus asked staring down at the fox.  
  
"Yes I have, once or twice."  
  
  
  
Then I changed back into myself. "So that's your house that we always go to?"  
  
"Yea it's my house. Sirius has been staying there ever since his name was cleared," Remus said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was looking at the message board.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Ron, there is a Hogsmade trip this weekend. We could see Lupin. Sirius said he has stopped hiding," Harry said to his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Cool. I have been needing to stock up on my Fliberworst Fireworks any ways," said Ron.  
  
"I need to ask Professor Lupin about our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework I am having trouble with it," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you're having trouble with homework?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"In a matter of fact I am. I am not the smartest person in the sixth year," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes you are," Ron said. Then he added, "Harry do you think Sirius was joking about the new waitress at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"I hope not. She sounds gorgeous from all his letters." Hermione picked up Crookshanks and headed for the Library saying, "Boys" under her breath.  
  
The Hogsmade weekend came by quickly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very excited to go and see their old friend Professor Lupin and Sirius. Even though Harry had seen him quite a bit. When they got to Hogsmade they quickly went to Professor Lupin's house. Professor Lupin happily greeted them and invited them in for tea. Sirius was sitting at the table inside Professor Lupin's kitchen. He wasn't alone however. There was a blonde woman sitting with him at the table.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Allison Perkins," Remus said gesturing his hand toward me.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Perkins," Hermione said.  
  
"Please call me Allison," I said.  
  
"Hi," Ron said to me blushing.  
  
"Hello," Harry said to me as well.  
  
"Allison this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," he said to me doing the same hand movements toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hello," I said to them.  
  
"Ah now that's over lets get to tea," Sirius said pouring tea into some glasses. Sirius passed glasses around to everyone. Remus pulled up some extra chairs to the table and we all sat down. We all drank the tea quietly. When Harry finished he said, "Hey Ron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I see a Grim in my tea leaves!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
After he said that him, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus broke out into laughter. I didn't get why there were laughing. I guess Sirius noticed that I was confused.  
  
"Oh! Allison, well Professor Trelawney, the Divination professor, has been predicting Harry's death for 3 years, and seeing a Grim in his tea leaves was one of the first times she predicted his death."  
  
"Oh, I see," I said to him.  
  
After that not much was talked about. We talked about how school was going for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hogwarts seemed like a very interesting school. I hoped so much that the rumor was true and a job opening would come soon and that I would be able to go and be a professor at Hogwarts. I wanted that so badly. After an hour or so Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to leave because Ron had to stock up on his Fliberworst Fireworks. They all said bye to one another. When everyone was gone I informed Sirius and Remus that I had to go back to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Bye nice talking to you Sirius and Remus. Hope to see you soon. Bye," and after that I left.  
  
All I could do after I met Remus was think of him. I liked him so much: he was so sweet and handsome, in my point of view. So I went every night to his house and I got to know him and Sirius much better. One night I stayed there later than usual. It was the night of a full moon so I could walk home and see well without anyone guiding me home. I went home alone that night. I was walking past the Shrieking Shack when I heard this growl behind me. I turned around and there was a wolf there or at least I thought that it was a wolf. I ran towards the Shrieking Shack to get away from the wolf. I was trapped though. I turned around and there was a werewolf not a wolf. I heard a dog barking and saw Sirius in his dog form. Which reminded me that werewolves don't hurt animals, so I turned into a fox as fast as I could. After that I ran towards Remus' house to hide but I turned around because I heard a dog whine. I remembered that I had left Sirius behind. When I got to where I had left Sirius and the werewolf, but he wasn't there or the werewolf. I decided that Sirius must have gone back to Remus' house. So I went ahead and went to Remus' house. I walked into his house and found no one in there, not even Remus. I decided to wait for Sirius or Remus to get back from wherever they were. It seemed to be hours before I fell asleep on the couch. Sirius woke me up the next morning.  
  
"Sirius! What happened last night?" 


	2. The Big Secret

Is Lupin Back?  
  
Tittle- Is Lupin Back?  
  
  
  
Chapter- 2 The Big Secret  
  
Author- Allligator  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
  
  
Spoilers- PoA  
  
Summary- Allison hears that a job might be opening in the near future at Hogwarts so she moves to Hogsmade just in case it my happen soon. There she meets Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She falls in love with Remus Lupin and they get married. To know the rest and what will happen after Allison and Remus get married. READ! And REVIEW!  
  
Author's Note- Ok, I am from Louisiana in the U.S.A., so I talk country. If there are any aints or yalls in any of my chapters please forgive me I am trying my best not to have any of them in here. And I know the first few chapters are fast but they kind of have to be and I am busy with schoolwork to have enough time to get really detailed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Big Secret  
  
"Sirius what happened?" I said.  
  
"Umm," Sirius said.  
  
"All I know was that I was walking home then I heard this growl and thought I saw a wolf behind me. So I ran but then I noticed it was a werewolf. Then I heard you coming and I turned into my fox form ran towards here and I heard you whine and went back but you and the werewolf were gone. So I came back here thinking Remus or you might be her but you or Remus weren't here. So what happened to you and the werewolf?"  
  
"Well," he paused for a minute like he was trying to hide something," I can't tell you everything that happened, all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I heard the werewolf too and remembered you were out there all alone. I went after you to protect you and I chased the werewolf away. That's all I am going to tell you."  
  
"Are you all right?" I said examining Sirius.  
  
"I am fine don't worry about me. I've seen that werewolf around here before and gone after him. So it's not a first time all right."  
  
"Ok. By the way do you know were Remus is."  
  
"Oh and urgent owl came right after you left. His mom has the-the flu. Yea that's right the flu."  
  
"I hope she is all right."  
  
"I think it's just a minor case of the flu."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"He might be back this afternoon or tomorrow morning."  
  
"Crap! Look at the time I am late again for work I got to go," As I left I gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek, "That's for saving me. Bye!"  
  
Remus lay on the floor of the Shrieking Shack in a lot of pain. He hated having to transform into a werewolf every full moon, especially on cloudy nights. It was really hard to change from human to werewolf. There was a scratching on the door that was boarded up. Since Remus was back to normal he went and looked through a small crack in the boarded up window. He saw Sirius scratching on the door in his dog form. He let him in.  
  
"Why are you here Sirius?" was the first thing out of Remus' mouth.  
  
"I'm good how about you," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just wondering why you were here."  
  
"Do you remember anything from last night?"  
  
"I don't think I want to remember anything from last night Sirius."  
  
"So you remember attacking someone"  
  
"Sadly yes."  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I am not going to tell you because I know who she was."  
  
"She? NO! NO! I didn't tell me I didn't."  
  
"Um you didn't?"  
  
"I did," Remus said sadly and he sat down on the floor with his face in his hands. He sat there for a while then he said, "Did I hurt Allison?"  
  
"No, I made it before you did."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"No, I thought you should not me."  
  
"Great! Now I have to tell her I knew I would have to do this eventually but not this soon."  
  
"Well you know the way you two have become lately."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You two are always together. Even Harry has noticed. Since you hardly even talk to him when he visits on his Hogsmade weekends. And all she does is talk about you when I am around her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I think I am in love Sirius. I know it's only been three months though but she is so perfect for me. And she is an Animagus so I can't hurt her while she is in her fox form, hopefully."  
  
"Yea it's love."  
  
"Awe man. I was afraid of this. I knew it would happen."  
  
"You make it sound terrible."  
  
"It is Sirius it just is."  
  
"Well tell her the truth and see how she reacts ok."  
  
"I guess so. Where is she now."  
  
"The Three Broomsticks. By the way you got an urgent owl last night because your mom has the flu."  
  
"My mom has the flu?"  
  
"It's all I could think of ok."  
  
"Ok. Bye I'll be back to greet Harry when he gets here."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Hello Madam Rosmerta how are you these days?" Remus said to Madam Rosmerta who was behind the counter of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Lupin. Just fine and you?"  
  
"Terrific! By the way were is Allison now."  
  
"Over there," Madam Rosmerta pointed to the far corner of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Thanks and take care."  
  
I turned around and saw Remus coming towards me.  
  
"Hi Remus what are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't stop by to talk to you?"  
  
"Well I thought you still be with your mother."  
  
"Oh well she is fine. She told me to come back here."  
  
"I see. What do you need to talk about then?"  
  
"Well when you get off can you come strait to my house because it is sort of private?"  
  
"Yea sure no problem. I'll be off in an hour, is that fine?"  
  
"It's fine. See you in an hour then?"  
  
"Yea. Bye Remus."  
  
"Bye Allison."  
  
"Sirius I don't know how to tell her. She just- I don't know I just can't do it. She is going to be scared of me."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"Yes she will."  
  
"When you told James and me we weren't scared of you were we. We stayed your best friends. I know that she cares too much about you to be scared of you because you're a werewolf. And just like you said she is different than other normal witches. You need to tell her now ok, I think she is coming any ways. Do you want me to stay or go your choice?"  
  
"Stay for a bit then see how she reacts."  
  
After he said that I knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi Allison," Remus said.  
  
"Hello Remus you needed to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes I did please sit," I sat down and he sat down next to me.  
  
"There has been something I have been meaning to tell you Allison."  
  
"Yes Remus."  
  
Remus gave Sirius a look like he didn't want to tell me the thing he had to tell me. "Allison I'm a- I'm a-a werewolf. I was the werewolf that attacked you last night. I didn't mean too I felt so terrible when Sirius told me that I tried to attack you I am so sorry."  
  
"Remus why didn't you tell me before because I don't care what you are but who you are, Remus," I hugged him around the neck and kissed him and he kissed me back.  
  
"Ok I am going to go now. I don't think you need me anymore Remus. Bye," Sirius left. 


	3. Yes!

Is Lupin Back?  
  
Tittle- Is Lupin Back?  
  
  
  
Chapter- 3 Yes!  
  
Author- Allison Lupin  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
  
  
Spoilers- PoA  
  
Summary- Allison hears that a job might be opening in the near future at Hogwarts so she moves to Hogsmade just in case it my happen soon. There she meets Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She falls in love with Remus Lupin and they get married. To know the rest and what will happen after Allison and Remus get married. READ! And REVIEW!  
  
Author's Note- Ok, I am from Louisiana in the U.S.A., so I have a country accent. If there are any aints or yalls in any of my chapters please forgive me I am trying my best not to have any of them in here. And I know the first few chapters are fast but they kind of have to be and I am busy with schoolwork to have enough time to get really detailed.  
  
Chapter 3 Yes!  
  
Harry's school year was over and he was staying with Sirius and Remus. Ron and Hermione came to visit every now and then. The Dursley's were unheard of.  
  
Remus and I got much closer after he told me he was a werewolf. He had asked to meet me at his house just like he did when he had to tell me he was a werewolf. I went to his house after I got off work because I had some important news to tell him. When I got to his house Harry and Sirius were in the living room playing wizard's chess while Remus was sitting on the couch fumbling with something. When I got near him he put it away in his pocket. I went over to him and sat down next to him. Sirius picked up the chess set and told Harry to follow him into the kitchen to finish their game.  
  
"Hello Remus."  
  
"Hi," Remus said shyly. There was a long pause before any of us said anything. Then he said, "Allison.. You are very special to my life and me. I have never in my lifetime met anyone as special as you. I hope you feel the same way too. When Sirius first talked about you I knew I had to meet you. Then one day I was in the Three Broomsticks and there you were. When you told me your name and you said it was Allison Perkins, the girl Sirius had been talking about, I was so excited. I knew I just had to get to know you and then I did get to know you, I got to know too much for most women. See normally because I am a werewolf I don't fall in love with women, but I fell in love with you and after thinking about it for a long time I decided to do something about my love for you. I decided its time for the whole world to know," and he pulled out the thing he had been fumbling with earlier and got down and his knee, "Allison Perkins will you marry me?" and he opened the box. In it was this beautiful diamond ring.  
  
I got down on the floor with him and flung my arms around him and gave him the most passionate kiss I had ever given anyone before. When I stopped kissing him he asked, "Is that a yes or no?"  
  
"What do you think silly."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remus Lupin of course it is. Oh and to make the day even better Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher retired at the end of last year and a job opened up at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore said he didn't even have to see me, and said that I could have the job! Isn't that great Remus!"  
  
"That's wonderful Allison," and he kissed me. "Hey Harry, Sirius come in hear. We have two good things to tell you."  
  
"Two?" Sirius said, "She's not pregnant is she Remus because I know you proposed?"  
  
"Of course I'm not pregnant Sirius. I got the Charms job at Hogwarts!" I said.  
  
"Wicked awesome! I am going to tell Ron and Hermione right away," Harry said and he went to get Hedwig.  
  
"So you said yes that's good. I guess this is another sign for me. I need a wife everyone else is either married or has a girlfriend. Ron and Hermione are dating and Harry and Ginny Weasley are dating and now you two are getting married. Allison you don't by any chance have this younger sister I don't know about or maybe a cousin?"  
  
"Nope sorry Sirius. Trust me your time will come, just wait." It was silent for a little while. You could here Hedwig leaving for Ron's house.  
  
"So when are you two going to have your wedding."  
  
"Well I would like to have it before school starts. It's now the beginning of July. I think it would be best to have it in the beginning August since school starts September 1. What do you think Remus?"  
  
"Sounds good to me Allison," he said stroking his hand down my cheek, I smiled at him.  
  
The wedding plans were made and there were to be some of Remus and my friends at the wedding. We planned to have the wedding outside on the hilltop close to Remus', and my about to be, house. Of course Sirius was the best man and one of my best friends Elainea Smith, who was from the United States, was the maid of honor, Sirius seemed to hang out with all my friends from the United States most of the time. Remus chose, Harry, Ron, and his dad as grooms men. I chose Hermione Granger, Madam Rosmerta, because she had been so helpful when I first moved to Hogsmade and my other friend Melissa Clayton as my bride's maids. The decorations were beautiful. There were white roses everywhere. A few cupids floated around the hilltop shooting a few people with their arrows. There were also two Aethonan; a breed of winged horses, which Remus and me was going to fly away on. There were fairies as well floating around. My gown was white and it was strapless. In the center of the top was a small white rose. I had put a charm on it so it would sparkle. It had a long train, about 5 feet long. My vale was shorter than normal.  
  
Remus was wearing a tuxedo, as was Sirius, Harry, Ron, and his father. My brides' maids were wearing lavender dresses. The dresses were spaghetti- strapped and had sequins.  
  
Everything was ready for the wedding. I just couldn't wait till the day of the wedding. The actual day of the wedding was August 10. I was so nervous for two accounts. One, I was getting married. Second, soon I would be starting my dream job at Hogwarts. And like every wedding day I was thinking if this was the right decision. As I was thinking my father came to me and told me it was time. I got up and walked over to him. He held out his arm and we linked arms. He walked me over to where the last row of chairs were. Then the music started to play. Remus couldn't help but stare. I walked down towards him with my father guiding me. I got to where Remus was standing and stood in front of him. Professor Dumbledore was doing the ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here today," Professor Dumbledore said, "to witness holy matrimony," He said everything then Remus and me said our vows. Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Remus Lupin do you take Allison Perkins to be your loftily wedded wife till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Remus said.  
  
"Allison Perkins do you take Remus Lupin to be your loftily wedded husband till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," I said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and turned to Remus, "Then you may kiss the bride."  
  
Remus lifted my vale and kissed me like never before. Then he picked me up and carried me over to one of the unicorns, which Hagrid had caught for us to ride back to Remus' house. He lifted me on a unicorn then got on top of the other. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. We rode off into the sunset to his house.  
  
When we got to his house Remus got off his unicorn then came over to mine and lifted me off mine. He set them free and they head toward the Forbidden Forest. We held each other's hand as we walked up to the door. Sirius had a note on the door saying that him and Harry were staying at the Weasly's house for the week. We walked in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Allison you know what?"  
  
"What Remus?"  
  
"Today you were so beautiful at our wedding, but you beautiful everyday."  
  
"Thank you Remus," I got up and sat in-between Remus' legs and rested my head on his chest. He took my vale off and brushed my hair out of my eyes. 


	4. My First Trip to Diagon Alley

Is Lupin Back?  
  
Title- Is Lupin Back?  
  
Author- Allligator  
  
  
  
Chapter- 4 My First Trip to Diagon Alley  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Spoilers- PoA  
  
Summary- Allison hears that a job might be opening in the near future at Hogwarts so she moves to Hogsmade just in case it might happen soon. There she meets Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She falls in love with Remus Lupin and they get married. To know the rest and what will happen after Allison and Remus get married. READ! And REVIEW!  
  
Author's Note- Ok, I am from Louisiana in the U.S.A., so I have a country accent. If there are any ain'ts or y'alls in any of my chapters please forgive me I am trying my best not to have any of them in here. And I know the first few chapters are fast but they kind of have to be and I am really busy with schoolwork to have enough time to get really detailed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
My First Trip to Diagon Alley  
  
We fell asleep lying on the couch. Remus was the first one up. He noticed me still asleep so he tried not to move much. After about an hour I woke up. I still had my gown on and Remus still had his tuxedo on. I sat up and Remus sat up with me.  
  
"I think we should change," I said.  
  
"I agree," he responded.  
  
I had some things here already so I found something out of what little clothes I had and changed. It was very hard getting out of my wedding gown. Remus had changed into some of his usual clothes.  
  
"So you want some breakfast Mrs. Lupin," he said to me.  
  
"Yes Mr. Lupin and how about I help you."  
  
"Fine by me Mrs. Lupin."  
  
"Good. What would you like Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"I would like lots of things but for breakfast I would like bacon and eggs. What would you like for breakfast Mrs. Lupin?"  
  
"How about two sausage biscuits."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Good. I'll start on yours right now," and with his wand he got some bacon from the refrigerator and got a frying pan from the cabinet, "How many eggs would you like Mrs. Lupin?"  
  
"Two and how many biscuits would you like?"  
  
"Two."  
  
He got two eggs from the refrigerator with his wand and cracked them into a frying pan, "Scrambled or sunny-side-up?"  
  
"Scrambled."  
  
He got a spoon from the drawer and scrambled the eggs. In a minute or so he was finished cooking the eggs. Five minutes later the biscuits and sausages were done. We sat down at the dining table and ate. Not much was said while we ate.  
  
A week had pasted since Remus and I were married. Sirius and Harry were back living with us. In 2 weeks school would be starting, so Harry, Sirius, Remus, and me went to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school stuff and me some new robes. We used Floo Powder instead of Apparating.  
  
"Is this your first time in Diagon Alley Allison?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes it is. It's much better than it sounded like too."  
  
"I remember my first time in Diagon Alley it was just like yesterday. It all started when Hagrid arriv---," Harry said  
  
"Any ways, were all will we be going?" Sirius said interrupting Harry, "Sorry about that Harry we don't have time to here the whole story."  
  
"It's all right I guess," replied Harry.  
  
"We should go to Gringotts first I suppose," said Remus.  
  
"Yea I am a little short on money at the moment," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh yea, I am supposed to meet Hermione and Ron at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor," said Harry, "My money bag is full," he added.  
  
"All right then meet us back at Quality Quidditch Supplies at 4:30," said Sirius.  
  
"Bye. I guess I will see you later," Harry said.  
  
Harry left towards Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I guess now I am stuck with the love birds," Sirius said.  
  
"You make it sound like it is a bad thing Sirius," I said.  
  
"Yea Sirius. You make it sound bad, right lamp chop," said Remus and he rubbed my nose with his.  
  
"Yep, cuddle bear," I replied.  
  
"Ok, if you two are going to do that the whole time I'm leaving," said Sirius.  
  
"You know you won't leave," I said.  
  
"You want to bet," he replied.  
  
"Sure, but who would you hang out with or talk to. Harry isn't going to want you around him and you don't want to hang around with us," I said smirking.  
  
"I'll just talk to my self."  
  
"And how would you go about doing that?"  
  
"Like this," he paused. "Good morning Mr. Black how are you today?"  
  
"Why hello Mr. Black, I am doing just fine what about yourself?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Ok you can stop now that is really freaky Sirius," Remus said.  
  
"Why? I was having fun!"  
  
"I am sure you were Sirius. You're the kind of person who would enjoy talking to themselves."  
  
Sirius ended up leaving us "love birds" after we had retrieved some of our money from Gringotts. We headed off to the ice cream parlor, and Sirius off to Flourish and Blotts, although I doubt he was looking for a book, but a girl instead. He walked into the store and saw someone he recognized. It was Elainea from the wedding. He grabbed the same book she was reading and stood beside her.  
  
"Great book isn't it."  
  
"Who are you? Oh wait I remember your Sirius from Allison's wedding."  
  
"Yes that's me. Don't you live in the states?"  
  
"Yes I do, but this is my vacation for the year. I thought since I'm in London and always wanted to go here and I took 2 weeks off from work why not stay her for two weeks."  
  
"That's nice. Maybe we can stay in touch while you're here?"  
  
"Ok. By the way where are the newly weds?" Elainea asked.  
  
"I left them because they were getting all mushy gushy."  
  
"Oh I see. Do you know where they went because I would like to see Allison."  
  
"Yea, they went to Gringotts to transfer Allison's money to Remus' account."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm going to meet up with them and talk with them," Elainea started to walk off when Sirius said.  
  
"Wait Elainea I'll come with you."  
  
The two left the bookstore and walked together to Gringotts Bank. There they found Remus and Allison walking out of the bank. When Allison saw Elainea she ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"I didn't know you were still here Elainea!" Allison exclaimed.  
  
"I decided to take my one vacation of the year. I mean who could beat this wonderful place. I see now why you live here."  
  
"It is wonderful. Well I think we have everything."  
  
"Yes I believe so. Should we head back home?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well here comes Harry and it looks like he has his stuff. I think we are ready," Sirius said as Harry walked up to them.  
  
"I have one more thing to get how about I meet you at home," I said.  
  
"Ok," Remus said. He gave me a peck on the cheek and went off. With a secret kiss on Elainea's hand Sirius, along with Harry, went with Remus. Elainea came up to me. She had a curiosity look on her face.  
  
"What is it that you have to get?"  
  
"Just a surprise for Remus," I said with a grin and walked back towards Diagon Alley. 


	5. Remus' Surprise

Is Lupin Back?  
  
Title- Is Lupin Back?  
  
Author- Allligator  
  
Chapter- 5 Remus' Surprise  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary- Allison hears that a job might be opening in the near future at Hogwarts so she moves to Hogsmade just in case it my happen soon. There she meets Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She falls in love with Remus Lupin and they get married. To know the rest and what will happen after Allison and Remus get married. READ! And REVIEW!  
  
Author's Note- Ok, I am from Louisiana in the U.S.A., so I have a country accent. If there are any ain'ts or y'alls in any of my chapters please forgive me I am trying my best not to have any of them in here. And I know the first few chapters are fast but they kind of have to be and I am busy with schoolwork to have enough time to get really detailed.  
Chapter 5  
  
Remus' Surprise  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Harry came home. Sirius and Harry decided to go to put their stuff up and get ready for bed. Remus had other thoughts. He wondered what Allison was buying. Finally after getting tired of thinking and waiting for Allison to arrive he went and waited in bed.  
  
I walked down Diagon Alley in search for a pet shop. Finally I found one, Magical Menagerie. As I walked in I found the little shop very full. There was barely enough room to walk about. The walls were filled with different types of magical animals. On one side there were owls galore, all in different shapes and colors. Opposite to the owls were variations of reptiles and rodents. Then with some walking around and some in cages were cats. One of the few kittens came up to me. It was mainly black with a little bit of brown on the ears. I picked it up and it was a boy. He started to purr in my arms. I stroked his head and he purred even louder. I knew this was the one for me. The little witch at the counter came up to me and in a squeaky voice she said, "I see you have found one of the kittens of the new litter we just had a few weeks ago," the little witch said pointing at him.  
  
"Yes I have. He is just so cute. How much is he?" I asked the little witch.  
  
"About," she paused and thought for a moment. "1 Galleon."  
  
"That 'tis a bit much but he is just so cute. I'll take him." I paid the woman and got a cage to put him in. As I walked to find a good place to Apparate I tried to think of a name. It was getting late and the moon started to come out. Then I thought of a name. "Little one," I said looking at him, "you shall be called Moony." He started to purr again and with that I Apparated and came to the front door of my house.  
  
Most the lights were turned off except for the ones in the living room. I walked inside and saw nobody. Guessing that everyone had gone to bed already I put Moony down and walked to the bedroom. Remus was lying, what looked like, asleep. I put my bags down in a corner and changed clothes. I got in the bed quietly so I wouldn't wake up Remus. He stirred a little and turned towards me.  
  
"So where have you been?"  
  
"You know you can't fake sleep very well Remus."  
  
"That's not answering my question dear."  
  
"You will just have to see in the morning," I kissed him. "Goodnight Remus."  
  
"Goodnight Allison."  
  
We both turned and laid down. I pulled the covers over me and went to sleep.  
  
Remus and me were awakened with a scream. It had come from Sirius' room. We both rushed to his room to see what was wrong. I walked in and saw claw marks on Sirius. I started to laugh. Moony came out from under the bed and walked up to me. He rubbed against my leg and purred. I picked him up, "Good morning Moony."  
  
"Huh?" Remus asked turning towards me. He saw the cat and jumped back. Both the men looked at me with a suspicious look in their eyes. I smiled at them.  
  
"Did Moony claw you Sirius?"  
  
"No. He is standing there with you and he doesn't have any claws at the moment to claw me with," Sirius said staring at the cat.  
  
"I meant the cat idiot. I know Remus didn't claw you. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm that stupid."  
  
"Is that what you got yesterday?" Remus asked staring at the cat.  
  
"Yes and if he is a problem I'll just give him to someone."  
  
I could see Sirius in the background shaking his head no but Remus had a sweet, sensitive look on his face, "He shouldn't be a problem as long as he doesn't claw Sirius anymore," Remus paused. "Well maybe he can once or twice." Remus put his arm around my waist and we walked to the kitchen. As we walked Remus asked, "So his name is Moony? He isn't even white."  
  
"So. I named him after someone, whom I truly love," I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. I placed Moony down in the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. Remus started to read the Daily Prophet to himself when Harry and Sirius came in. "How are those scratches?" I asked Sirius.  
  
He grunted at me and said, "Fine, they're just fine." He sat across from Remus and Harry sat next to him without a word. Soon Hedwig came in with a letter in her beak. She flew to Harry and dropped the letter in front of him. Then she flew to me and I gave her some food. The letter was from Ginny. I had heard it was a sweet little love note. Too bad I was unable to read it.  
  
Everyone ate breakfast and went about with there daily schedules. Sirius helped Harry practice for the Quidditch team. I cleaned the house some and started to get my stuff together for school. Remus was no where to be seen. I figured he had gone into town and ran a few errands. I had everything ready for school. Dumbledore told me to come a week early and get my classroom set up. I decided to let Remus, Sirius, and Harry help me get it ready.  
Authors Note (again)- I wrote this chapter because I got a kitty and I named it Moony for real. I just thought it would be cute for the story and who knows the cat may have a part in a later chapter. Who knows? Oh and sorry that this is a short chapter but the next will be longer because school will be starting I think (plus I am having writers block!). Thanks for reading and please review! Make sure you check out my other story The Secret if you haven't already! 


End file.
